Life is Wonderful
by pokefreak56
Summary: This is my 1st story I've ever written. This story will only make sense if you have seen both "The Birth of Mewtwo" (Mewtwo's Origin Story) and "Mewtwo Strikes Back" I hope you enjoy it.


*DISCLAIMER: This story does not take place within the timeline of the Pokemon Anime or Game. Specific locations may be different from the game to maintain the flow of this story. THIS IS MY 1ST STORY! ENJOY!

**LIFE IS WONDERFUL!**

**PROLOGUE**

-After becoming Pokemon League Champion, Amber began making her way home to Fushia City.

Amber: Hmm! Let's go through Pallet Town the surf will be a nice break from walking and Lapras could use a workout!

-Amber arrives at the edge of Pallet Town.

Chapter 1: **THE MISUNDERSTOOD****'****S BIRTHPLACE**

Amber: Phew! Finally! Come on out Lapras! Alright Girl, let's go home! USE SURF!

Lapras: Laaahp ^_^

-Amber made her way across the water and decided to do some sight seeing on Cinnabar Island.

Amber: Oh! That's the old abandoned Pokemon Lab! Let's check it out! Come on out Flareon!

Flareon: Flareon! :)

Amber: Let's go Flareon!

Flareon: Flare!

-Amber opens the doors and the almost unbearable smell of dust and rot instantly tickled her nose.

Amber: *sniffle* ahh... ahhhh chooo! *sniffle* *cough* Oh my gosh! *sniff* The smell! UGH! I HATE DUST! *holding her nose* Okay Flareon, let's go!

-As they make their way through the Lab...

Amber: Wow Flareon! Look at all this stuff! *sound of glass crackling* Huh?! What's this?! Flareon give me a little light!

*Flarey-on!*

Amber: It looks like... a Pokemon? *Amber blows the dust off the picture* Yea! I think it is a Pokemon! But... I've never seen one like this before!

-Amber leaves the picture alone and keeps walking. She soon finds herself in what looks like it was once a experimenting room of some kind full of destroyed equipment and dangling sparky wires.

Amber: Woah! What happened to this place?!

-The room reeked of dust and Grimer.

Amber: Ahh... oh no... another sneeze... stupid dust- ahh... *Amber tries to hold back the sneeze but she fails to do so* ahhh... ahhhh... AHHHH CHOOO!

*The force of the sneeze threw her back where she bumped into a desk with a laptop on it*

Amber: *sniffle* Sorry Flareon! Hmm?! What's this?! Let's see if this thing still works!

*Amber powers the laptop on and a video begins to play*

"...but for some reason the creature's anger is out of control! With it's psychic powers it is destroying our laboratory! We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon... ... and we succeeded..."

*video ends*

Amber: Woah! Freaky! Okay Flareon! I've had enough! Let's get out of here!

Flareon: FLARE!

-Amber and Flareon left the abandoned Laboratory and headed back to the Cinnabar shore.

Chapter 2: **INTO THE CAVE OF MYSTERY**

Amber: Flareon come back! Lapras come on out and use Surf!

-Amber and Lapras continued onward to Fushia passing many islands along the way!

Amber: Look Lapras! I've never seen THAT island before!

Lapras: Laahp!

Amber: Come on! Let's go investigate!

Lapras *with a confident call*: PRAS!

-Amber and Lapras headed towards the mysterious island to discover it's nothing like the Seafoam Islands!

Amber: This is strange Lapras! This looks nothing like Articuno Cave. It's dark and rocky! Aww! I can't see a thing! Lapras come back! Pikachu come out!

Pikachu: Pika!

Amber: Pikaichu give us some light! Use Flash!

Pikachu: Pika... CHU!

Amber: Ahh that's better ^_^ Thanks Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachu! ^_^

*Amber takes a big whiff of the air*

Amber: Hmm.. It smells like... *sniff* ...cave... But at least it's nice and dry in here and not full of dust! I can almost still feel the tickle in my nose! UGH! Ha-ha! Hey Pikachu watch this! Hello! (her voice echoes throughout the cave) *hello ello ello ello* Hahahaha! I like caves :)

Pikachu *with a humored grin on it's face*: PIKACHU! ^_^

-Amber and Pikachu keep walking until they find a bunch of stairs leading downward into the cave!

Amber: Should we go Pikachu?

Pikachu *with confidence and approval*: Pika!

-They proceed down the stairs passing sleeping Zubat and Golbat as they walk down the stairs.

Amber: *whispering* We should stay quiet Pikachu! We dont want to wake the other Pokemon! They might get mad and attack us!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Amber: Look Pikachu! Day light!

-As Amber was almost home free, the tickle in her nose began to resurface.

Amber: *sniffle* oh no! Not now!

*Amber tries to sniffle it away but it wasn't doing much good*

Amber: For Arceus' sake! Please don't snee- ahh... no. i cah- ahhh... st-stop... AAAAHHHHHHHCHHOOOO!

-The loud sneeze echoed through the entire cave. The awaked and angered Zubats and Golbats attacked in a grumpy rage!

Amber: Um... ble... bless me?!

Chapter 3: **SOME OLD SCHOOL BATTLING WITH A LITTLE GEN VI**

-The Pokemon take formation as they ready for attack!

Amber: Pikachu! I guess we have to fight our way out of here!

Pikachu! Pika! :)

(BATTLE BEGINS)

A Horde of Wild Zubat(3) and Golbat(2) appeared!

Pkmn Trainer Amber sent out Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Pkmn Trainer Amber leaves the battle in Pikachu's hands!

Pikachu used Thunder Wave!

The Horde is Paralyzed!

Zubat 1 used Leech Life! (Pikachu took 4hp)

Zubat 2 used SuperSonic! (but it missed)

Zubat 3 used Mean Look! (Pikachu can not escape)

Golbat 1 used Screech! (Pikachu's Defense Fell)

Golbat 2 cant move because it's Paralyzed!

Pikachu used Thunder!

Hit's all targets ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

The Wild Horde fainted!

Pikachu gained 1403exp for winning!

Amber: GREAT JOB PIKACHU! LET'S MAKE A RUN FOR IT!

-Amber and Pikachu made a run for it! At the very end of the cave they heard a loud screech!

Amber: (covering her ears) AHHHH! OWWW! WHAT IS THAT?!

PREPARE FOR TROUBLE AND MAKE IT... (Nah! I'm just kiddin')

-Suddenly A Wild Crobat Appeared!

Amber: Aww come on! You wanna fight too?!

Crobat: BAT! :O

-The Angry Crobat Attacked!

Amber: PIKACHU!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Wild Crobat used Glare!

Pikachu is Paralyzed! It may not be able to attack!

Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt but it's Paralyzed

Amber: PIKACHU! HERE! *Amber throws him a Przcureberry*

Pikachu: Pika! *eats berry* Pikachu is now rid of paralysis!

Crobat used Wing Attack!

Crobat used Bite!

Pikachu Flinched!

Crobat used Mean Look!

Pikachu can no longer escape from battle.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt!

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Wild Crobat Fainted!

Pikachu gained 837exp for winning!

Amber: Great job Pikachu!

-Amber and Pikachu finally made it out of the cave!

Amber: Phew! Glad that's over huh Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi!

-The end of the cave lead to an underground forest full of Pidgeys, Rattatas, Beedrills, Butterfree's and many other grassland and forest Pokemon!

*Amber takes a big whiff of the air*

Amber: Ahhhhh! That's what I've been waiting for! It smells beautiful here! The smell of fresh air is lovely here!

*Pikachu sniffs the air*

Pikachu: CHAHH! ^_^

Amber: Come on Pikachu let's keep moving!

Pikachu: Pika!

Chapter 4: **LIFE IS WONDERFUL**

Amber: Aww look! Pidgeys! ^_^

-Suddenly Amber heard a strange but faint voice in her head.

Voice: Leave now!

Amber: What?

Pikachu *looking at Amber*: Pika? ...chu?

Amber: You didn't hear that?

Pikachu *shaking it's head "no"*: Pika...

Amber: Huh... I guess it was nothing!

-They continue walking.

-As they go further they approach a mountain.

Amber: Hey look! A mountain! Underneath a cave?! Let's go Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

-Amber heard the voice louder and much clearer.

Voice: I warned you already! Leave now or you shall be made to leave!

Amber: Hey! Who ever you are! Stop! I'm not leaving!

Voice: Very well! Proceed with extreme caution! You have been warned!

Amber: Hmph! Come on Pikachu!

Pikachu: *confused but obedient* Pikachu?

-As they approach the top of the mountain they are stopped by a mysterious figure!

Amber: What's that! It looks like a Pokemon!

Voice: I warned you of coming here!

Amber: You! You're the voice I heard in my head!

Voice: Yes.

Amber: Why were you warning me?

Voice: Humans are not allowed here! How did you find this place?

Amber: Well I was riding on my Lapras and...

Voice: Riding? On your Pokemon? Hm! Typical!

Amber: *insulted* What does that mean?!

Voice: Pokemon are nothing but slaves!

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu Pika!

Voice: You say, "You're not this human's slave you're her friend?!"

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi!

Voice: Hm. Pathetic little thing!

Amber: Hey!

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika! ("who are you anyways?!")

Voice: I am Mewtwo!

Chapter 5: **BUT... WHY?**

-Mewtwo turns around and reveals itself to Amber and Pikachu.

Amber: Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Yes! I was not born of this world! I was created in a Laboratory by other humans as an experimental clone of the legendary pokemon Mew!

Amber: Wha-?! So you must be the one who destroyed that Abandoned Lab on Cinnabar Island!

Mewtwo: They used me! I was betrayed by the man who claimed to be my "friend"! And I was denied my destiny! I don't know who I really am or why I'm here... I don't trust anyone. ESPECIALLY HUMANS! The humans desired to create the world's strongest Pokemon... ...and they succeeded! Now! Who are you?!

Amber: My name's Amber!

Mewtwo: Amber? ...

-Suddenly Mewtwo gets a migraine and begins to remember it's childhood!

Mewtwo: ARRRGHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lil' Mewtwo: What are you?

Amber2: What do you mean 'what am I'? I'm a girl! They call me AmberTwo but I'm still really Amber!

Lil' Mewtwo: What am I?

Amber2: Well you look like a Pokemon but you talk! I didnt know a Pokemon could talk like a person!

Lil' Mewtwo: Pokemon? Person? What are those? Which one am I?

Amber2: Maybe it matters to you if you're a Pokemon or person but not to me! :)

(Amber's concerned voice is faintly heard)

Amber: Mewtwo! Mewtwo are you alright?!

Mewtwo: Whu- What?!

Amber: Are you okay?!

Mewtwo: ... Yes... I'm fine...

(Amber helps Mewtwo up and walks him over to a rock nearby)

Amber: Mewtwo you got it all wrong! Not all humans are bad!

Mewtwo: Oh really! And how would you know that!

Amber: Well. I think I'm a rather nice person tee-hee ^_^

Mewtwo: Hm. You don't seem to pose a threat! You may stay.

Amber: Aww! Thanks Mewtwo ^_^

Mewtwo: I've been trying to find myself for so long! I just can't seem to trust anyone.

Amber: You can trust me! I promise! I'll help you find out who you are if you want!

Mewtwo: You... will do that? For me?

Amber: Of course! Everyone needs help sometimes! Right Pikachu?!

Pikachu: Pikachu! ^_^

Mewtwo: Thank you...

Amber: Now where to start?!

Mewtwo: Let me see...

-Mewtwo desperately tries to remember more of his childhood.

Amber2: I guess it's time... to say "goodbye!"

-Amber2 beings to slowly fade away.

Lil' Mewtwo: "Goodbye"? But why?!

Amber2: I don't know!

-Lil' Mewtwo begins to tear up.

Lil' Mewtwo: What are these?

Amber2: They're tears! You're crying!

Lil' Mewtwo: I'm so... sad...

Amber2: Don't cry Mewtwo!

-Amber2 fades away completely all you hear is her voice say...

Voice of Amber2: You're alive and life is wonderful!

-Lil' Mewtwo goes into a state of trance

Lil' Mewtwo: I've been asleep for so long I can't ever remember! But... I do remember... something... "Life is wonderful"

-Mewtwo starts to think out loud

Mewtwo: But... why?

Amber: Why what?!

Mewtwo: Life...

Amber: Life?

Mewtwo: Yes. Someone once told me "life is wonderful" but why is that? Nothing "wonderful" has happened in my life!

Amber: Well. Meeting a new friend can be wonderful!

Mewtwo: A... friend?

Amber: Yea! You met me and Pikachu! That count's right?!

Mewtwo: You are my... friends?

Amber: I hope so! :)

Pikachu: Pika! ^_^

Mewtwo: Amber. Pikachu. Friends. Th... Thank you.

Amber: No problem Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Tell me about... the meaning of... life?

Amber: Well, life is about beings existing in peace and harmony! Whether you are a good person or a bad person everyone enjoys the gift of living!

Mewtwo: Everyone?

Amber: Yea! Even bad people have some sort of good side! It may just be buried deep down somewhere! It's up to good people to help the bad people find the good in themselves so they can see the good in others and, well... not be bad anymore!

Mewtwo: I see... but the humans that created me! They tried to enslave me!

Amber: I'm sorry that happened to you Mewtwo! Really I am! They were just bad people that never had good people around them to show them the good side of life!

Mewtwo: I see... so their misfortune became my own.

Amber: You can't focus on the past Mewtwo! Constantly focusing on bad memories will turn you into a bad person!

Mewtwo: But I am not a person! I'm a Pokemon... Not born... but created... I am a beast, a shadow that no light will ever shine upon!

Amber: No Mewtwo! You're not a beast! You're alive! Be grateful of that! "Life is wonderful!" You have to let go of your past or else it will ruin your future! Can you do that Mewtwo? ... For me?

Mewtwo: I... can... try...

Amber: Good! I know it will be hard but in the long run you will feel better about yourself! You have to go out and find your own destiny! Never let anyone tell you how to live your life! You are given the gift of life to live it how you WANT to not how you're TOLD to!

Mewtwo: You mean... I can choose my own life?

Amber: Of course!

Mewtwo: But your Pokemon! They don't have the a choice! They are forced to obey you!

Amber: NO! Me and my Pokemon are all friends! We're a family! They stay with me because they want to! Not because anyone's forcing them to.

-All Amber's Pokemon come out at once!

-All the Pokemon shake their heads in agreement with Amber!

Mewtwo: Hmm. Now I think I understand!

Amber: Well that's great! I'm glad I could help!

Mewtwo: No. **I **am glad you could help! You helped me find the good in myself! Having you around for company makes me feel much more tolerant towards humans! I'm glad to call you my friend Amber2!

Amber: Amber2? Who's that?!

Mewtwo: Ugh! I'm sorry... Amber...

Amber: No, it's alright! Who's Amber2?

Mewtwo: Amber2 was a little girl who once told me "life is wonderful"! She was my first real friend!

Amber: Oh...

Mewtwo: Yes... She left me at a young age... Ever since she left I've wondered, "why is life wonderful?" Then after my first day in the real world I quickly realized live isn't wonderful; but I knew in my heart that Amber2 would never lie to me! I destroyed my birthplace after learning I was just a tool for the humans against my will. I fled here and have been trying to find myself ever since! I've been trying to comprehend what Amber2 meant! You have helped me truly discover what she was trying to teach me!

Thank you Amber; and thank you Pikachu! Thank you all!

Amber: Absolutely Mewtwo! It's always a good thing to help out a friend in need!

Mewtwo: Yes.

-Mewtwo turns away and begins to levitate

Amber: Mewtwo? Are you going somewhere?

Mewtwo: Yes. I'm going to find my purpose. I now believe helping others in need will help me find my purpose sooner! Amber... Promise me that you will never speak of our encounter!

Amber: But... why?

Mewtwo: I may no longer be a beast; but I still would like to remain a shadow! A protector towards others!

Amber: Hm! Okay Mewtwo! You have my word as a friend! But... promise me you will come and visit me?

Mewtwo: Although you may not see me, I promise I will be there for you! Hopefully, one day, the light will finally shine on this shadow and I can live my life out of the shadows!

Amber: I understand! Thank you Mewtwo!

-Mewtwo's eyes turn aura blue and suddenly Amber finds herself in a Pokemon Center with all her Pokemon safe inside their pokeballs!

Amber: Where am I?

Pokemon Center P.A. System: Good evening! Welcome to the Fushia City Pokemon Center! Feel free to heal your Pokemon whenever necessary! The time is now 8:27p.m. Have a safe night!

Amber: Fushia City? How did I get here?!

-Amber walks outside and looks out at the beautiful starry sky and thinks about her encounter with Mewtwo.

Amber: Thank you Mewtwo! Good luck friend!

**THE END!**


End file.
